User talk:XuEn
__TOC__ Magick Rebalancer FTW Hi XuEn, You edited the wiki stating that Magick Rebalancer stack with Demon's periapt and the like, I'm unsure about this. Would you mind test your theory again and verify please ? Thanks. MotherLilith (talk) 00:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the quick answer ^^ Personally I've never witnessed any benefit past the fourth periapt (and the like). So, like you've said, my guesses would be that : #All thoses items have the same effect (stat wise) and, as such, are interchangeable for the purpose of stacking. (4 Demon Periapts would give the same bonus to Magick as 2 DP and 2 Salomet's S. for example) #The maximum temporary bonus is reached while using simultaneously 4 of those items. So I think that 4 MR (or more) should give the same result as 4 DP or any combination in between. Please test both and keep us inform of your finding. Tnx MotherLilith (talk) 00:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Heya XuEn, I see you're kind of on a skill testing spree checking and confirming multiple skill & augment effects. Could you check Morbidity as well? I always think I'll test it someday but I never feel like I need it and just never get to testing either. The text is misleading as always and I have no clue how someone came to the conclusion that was finally posted on the page. Thanks. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 13:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey its been a while. Thanks for testing them out. Toxicity and Preemption are also bugged you say? I actually use those augments regularly and honestly they work for me. Zeus OfThe Aegis (talk) 04:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Xuen, I just wanted to say thank you for your contributions to the Wiki lately. We all appreciate new ideas and the testing you've been undergoing, as well as the articulacy of your writing. Please keep up the good work. Jonggonzales1 (talk) 20:36, August 10, 2014 (UTC)Jonggonzales1 Editing Categories Can someone fix the categories - I pressed the button at the wrong time and now the category "con" is in, and I have no idea how to get rid of (found a hard way to do it by going back in time..) where's the delete button for categories Not sure if you found it already, but you can quickly add/remove categories by going into the Classic Editor '''then checking the pane on the right under the '''Categories section. The Visual Editor - I don't use often but Categories can be edited there as well. Brohamond (talk) 23:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks - I finally found the option in the visual editor, so I can fix them if I really need to, but I don't seem to have a "pane on the right" in the classic editor. It's probably staring me in the face, but I can't find it right now, tried fiddling around with preferences and that didn't do anything either. Might be gremlins - I'll try again later. Thanks anywayXuEn (talk) 00:19, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Found it now - was hidden by an option "expand the editor" in preferences. XuEn (talk) 20:16, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed your message re: carry able objects. I went around adding it to s lot of things because I wasn't sure which was which, haha! Now that the distinction is clearer, that makes perfect sense. XD Karathrax (talk) 08:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :no probs. I'll fix any that are still in the wrong cats later on. Magnitude I've been testing Magnitude for 6 days now (playing for approximately 8 hours a day) with a Goldforged Rusted Staff and Sanguine Stalk against the large enemies in Post-Daimon Bitterblack (Cursed Dragons, Thunderwyverns, Cockatrices, Condemned Gorecyclops, etc) and I'm very disappointed with the results. For example, I found that casting Miasma with a Goldforged Rusted Staff (even without Morbidity) is FAR more effective at inflicting Torpor than casting High Lassitude with a Sanguine Stalk (with Magnitude). I also found that High Petrifaction, High Frazil, High Silentium, High Blearing, and High Lassitude do not appear to have enhanced effectiveness against the large enemies of Bitterblack which are normally difficult to debilitate. Inflicting debilitations is a major part of my gameplay style, so I'm disappointed because I enjoy having a tactical advantage. I'll concede that my testing methods are not exactly "formal" (i.e. casting Petrification 20 times against an Ogre with Magnitude then casting Petrification 20 times against an Ogre without Magnitude), but observational. These were anecdotal observations over approximately 48 cumulative hours of regular Bitterblack gameplay that led to my conclusion, unfortunately. I now consider Magnitude a glitched augment, like so many others. I'd welcome any efforts you wish to make to conduct your own tests, though. I'm not too proud to admit when I'm wrong. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 16:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) aka JonGGonzales1 *Cheers thanks - I think you are right - .. What do you think? http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Bitterblack_Isle_Beginner_Strategies#WikiaArticleComments This is an opinion piece. Is it not better suited for a Blog entry than an article? I'm willing to pull the plug and code it as a candidate for deletion, because other than opinion, it has little merit. Thoughts? Karathrax (talk) 02:34, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Follow up: plug pulled. ;) Karathrax (talk) 20:59, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Badges of Vows Appreciate the work you're doing on the Badges of Vows pages. As you can see they need a lot of work. I got involved when people were complaining about the visuals being absent or unclear to the point of being unusable. I was around Badge of Vows 30 at the time and tried to add clear visuals to each badge from that point on. Once I reached 100, in a New Game Plus, I started with the earlier badges and got to about 7 I think. There is work that needs to be done for all badges in terms of the general descriptions. For example, Badge of Vows 1 starts out with "Badge of Vows 1 is an sic DLC item available in Dragon's Dogma." This needs to be corrected along with the corresponding entries for all other badges. It is part of a template and needs someone who has the requisite permissions to edit it. Its description dates back to the original Dragon's Dogma and does not address the changed circumstances in Dark Arisen. However, aside from the grammatical error, it is not even accurate from the original Dragon's Dogma perspective. Badge of Vows 1 is not a DLC item. Rather, it is a quest item related to From a Different Sky 1, the first of ten notice board quests contained in the original Dragon's Dogma DLC "From a Different Sky - Part 1." In short, there were ten DLC packs for the original Dragon's Dogma entitled From a Different Sky Part 1 '''''through Part 10. In Dark Arisen, the 100 '''''From a Different Sky quests were part of the game. I just corrected the Overview for Badge of Vows 1. Instead of addressing a self-titled quest, it now reads: "A quest item. The quest to activate this item, From a Different Sky 1, may be found on the lower level Notice Board in the Pawn Guild. Completing this quest by picking up this item grants a reward of 1 Rift Cluster and 1,000 experience." I just throw this out for your general edification since you have been going through the badges of vows. Don't feel obliged to do anything that you don't have either the time or inclination to do. However, if you want to include this in your badges of vows edits, correcting the above points will be much appreciated. Allgorhythm (talk) 13:03, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :Mmmh. I think a few of those problems could be solved with a special BOV template - if the template includes a field |fromadifferentsky = :and then insert the supplied number into the top of the article boilerplate. :I've created a test template Template:BOV to try this. (is it ok?) here's an example (for badge of vows 47): :remove outside "nowiki" tags to see : :The template includes links to the relevent "From A Different Sky Page", and adds each page to the Category:Badge of Vows :The wording needs improving. All that is needed is to change the template name in the article from DD/DLCItems to BOV and add a the new field "fromadifferentsky" with the quest pack number added. (I can do that..) :That's a very good approach. The comment I would make is that in the beginning of the template where it says, "Badge of Vows XX is an item obtained from a quest of the same name," more accurate wording would be, "Badge of Vows 47 is a quest item obtained during From a Different Sky XX." or words to that effect. If you look at the video for Badge of Vows 40 at http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/File:Badge_of_Vows_40, this point is illustrated at the 7 second mark. The screen shows the current quest as "From a Different Sky 40." It has the description, "Acquire a Badge of Vows 40." So, there is a difference between the name of the quest (From a Different Sky) and the name of the quest item (Badge of Vows). This pertains to all the badge entries. I applaud your approach--taking care of all of them through a template is elegant. Feel free to revert the edit I just did on Badge of Vows 1 to an earlier version if that makes it more convenient for you. Cheers Allgorhythm (talk) 15:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Also, at the risk of being too anal, where your template states, "obtained as part of the From A Different Sky 4 DLC quest " If you could just insert a " - Part" before the 4 so it will read, " obtained as part of the From A Different Sky - Part 4 DLC quest." This will then be consistent with the formal name of the DLC packs and the corresponding wikia entries. Cheers Allgorhythm (talk) 15:12, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :OK edited 100 articles - under 45mins - not too bad - world is a slightly better place. :thanks for the feed back - made the changes you suggested - should show up on this page and all the others soon. Let me know if any other changes needed / typos etc. :eg BOV 1 should read : :::Badge of Vows 1 is a quest item obtained during the quest From A Different Sky 1. The badge is the remnant of a former Rift Stone, collecting it earns a reward of rift crystals. :::In the original Dragon's Dogma Badge of Vows 1 is obtained as part of the From A Different Sky - Part 1 DLC quest pack, in Dark Arisen the quest is included in the base game. Elemental Buffs: Found some interesting mechanics assertions today. Remember we were discussing efficacy of elemental enchantments and I disagreed with the interpretation of the PS3 user's results from incomplete testing, thinking that augments might have an effect on it? Well, nope, that guess was wrong, haha! It's something else entirely. Supposedly, elemental buffs are affected by two things: the level of the spell cast and the base magick stat of its caster, up to a cap of 300 base magick points. Therefore, an elemental buff cast by a strength-heavy build is less effective than the same buff cast by a magick-heavy build, because the buff scales both from both its type and the caster's magick stat-- up to a point. So thatmay be why your low-leveled character's elemental buff was not as strong as another character's might have been in the same scenario, assuming you had a strength-focused character at the time. Karathrax (talk) 20:36, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Online DDDA and Question. Hi Xuen. So,do you ever experienced Online Dragon's Dogma?Its so fun,really great and lot of new monsters,what I targeting now is Sphinx. : Oh,you suppose to give the comment at my Talk Page,because my Talk Page is empty. : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) What I want to ask is,does Fire,Ice,Lightning,Holy and Dark is affected by Magick and Slash,Bash is affected by Strength?If I've mistaken,please correct me. : Thanks for telling me,Xuen.I will ask more question if I have.Oh,did you just change your profile pic?How long did you use that pic?I love your old pic than this. : Hi,I like your profile pic,My question is,do you always login?I like if someone login every day,so this wiki would't become "boring". : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) Can you give me a list of DLC Magick Shields ?I know Zombiebane(The one that you tell me at Frost Riposte Page)and Brilliance.I want a list of Magick Bows too. : Thanks!I will ask more question if I have. : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) Can you tell me all skill that has Physical and Magick component? Isn't Immolation included?Looks like Jon just login last day. : Thanks for the answer,so its mean : Daggers + Non-Archmagick = Physical Damage : Daggers + Archmagick = Physical + Magick Damage : Dragon'sGlaze (talk) ?My new question,Check Exequy and High Exequy Page,what is not listed there? Lol,nothing. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) Is the Red Star Earring,Red Star Ring ,Blue Star Earring,Blue Star Ring,Green Star Earring and Green Star Ring really useful? So I just wasting my 30,000RC for Blue Star Ring. Can you help me with something,I can't help this guy about Inclination,he is in Pawns page and can you please help me expand Maiden's Set page(The Armor Stat)? Thanks for helping me to help that guy and expanding Maiden's Set Armor Stat! So,what's the thing that you most hate and love about Main Pawn and Pawn? Bother the question above,I just want to ask, What's Inclination that is useful for my MP(Sorc)?I want Margrand heal and buffed my team more often and also aid the others while in danger,she is Lv.200 and have Sanguine Stalk. And please read my "Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen-Easter Eggs",I had found some Easter Eggs that's some people has ever know. : Oh,thanks for the answer and I'm rwally sorry because I dind't tell you about the Eggs,it's actually my Blog,please read!I will add more if I have. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) I just want to tell that's I am not very active as I start to work in Final Fantay Wiki, as they appreciated my works even more. Oh, BTW, which is the most dangerous Debilitation, and what's the amounts of the Critical HP, STR, DEF and M.DEF? Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 13:54, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Hi. no - not available where I am.. If they release it in UK/Europe I will definitely try it though. ::Do you mean slashing damage and blunt damage ? ::Both are affected by Arisen's strength. Plus magick if your weapon is enchanted. ::All magick spells - fire, dark, lightning etc are usually increased by magick. ::But some like Immolation - which seems fire is actually affected by strength. ::Usually it is as you say - but there are exceptions for certain skills ::If skill can be Silenced then it is magic - affected by magick ::If skill can be stopped by Skill Stifling then it is physical skill, not spell and affected by strength.XuEn (talk) ::Hi - yes I changed the profile - I tried a new picture that's a .gif - but the animation didn't work - so it doesn't look right - I'll probably change the image to something better when I find something . XuEn (talk) ::Hi . I get email updates on pages I have made or edited - so I usually check those and visit the wiki if something interesting has happened.XuEn (talk) ::Zombiebane and brilliance are all of them. For magick bow there is Metered Catharsis and Militant Dove.XuEn (talk) ::Sorry I don't have a list - but includes Gicel, Bolide, Great Cannon and Stone Forest and Seism.XuEn (talk) ::I think immolation is like a physical weapon attack - if you have enchanted daggers then it also does magic damage - just like all other dagger attacks.XuEn (talk) ::Exequy ?? XuEn (talk) ::Red/Green/Blue Earring not useful as far as anyone knows.. Maybe someone else knows about a secret use ? XuEn (talk) ::Medicant Guardian and Utilitarian should all help a bit.XuEn (talk) ::?Where are the eggs ?? XuEn (talk) ::I suppose Petrification, and dunno the second question ! XuEn (talk) Regarding The Fool Please pay closer attention to edit summaries. I placed the tag next to the line stating the moment at which the phrase is said, not the phrase itself. I heard him say this several times long before defeating Grigori. Erquint (talk) 10:26, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::So if you know it's being said before why not just correct the article ? XuEn (talk) :::Well, I'm suspecting it might be some kinda bug on my side — that's why I wanted someone to verify I'm not the only one getting this before defeating Grigori. Wikitables I'm probably clueless on this one. Could you explain to me what's wrong with Wikitables? They look neat, have great support, I don't really see an issue with them. And why do you have to set all these parameters: style="border:solid; line-height:100%; border-color:#252525;" cellpadding="5" border="1" Why set the color to what seems to be black and all those parameters that seemingly don't do a damn thing in this case? With Wikitable you don't have to set: class="txtbg1" for table headers. If there's a guideline for that — that guideline, frankly, seems stupid to me. Redundant code can't be good. Sorry if I'm not getting something. Erquint :..explains .. :line-height:100% - 100% does nothing (unless unsing DDTables where standard is 140%) - but if someone wants to space the text out more it's there - 140% is commonly used on this wiki, 100% gets more text in :border-color:#252525 - the outer border is dark grey - just a standard that was already being used when I got here - it's a subtle effect :style="border-solid .. " - actually that's a typo - it should read style="border:solid .. alternatives are dashed, dotted etc - this field may not seem to do anything - if the default is a solid border - but it makes sure that the outer border always appears. :border="1" - alternative is "0" - this makes the table cells have borders :cellpadding="5" - pads out the cells - it could be any number - but generally if you don't add it ie 0 value then the text is squashed against the cell borders :class="txtbg1" makes the cells have the standard Dragon's Dogma red background. :class-"DDTables" - just the standard formatting here - in fact if you just change this for class="Wikitable" everything works fine - but the font and font-size used is different. :If you want to go super-simple this works: :just a border and standard Dragon's Dogma red headings : :below border=0 (no border) : :now add some padding (with a border) -note the extra space around words compare to first example : :Difference between wikitable and DDTable - subtle - may differ over different browsers : : :Finally with line-height:100% (140% seems to be standard - so 100% gets more stuff in) less space used vertically - purely optional - your choice : :All that's really needed is the class="txtbg1" - the rest looks nice and adds some extra consistency across articles. :Also double check appearance across different browsers - they do differ (some stuff may not be obvious on chrome/firefox/ie/whatevr ) :Oh I almost forgot - class="DDTables" adds rounded corners on tables (instead of sharp ones) - it's not obvious with the dark grey - but this matches the design of the infoboxes and things like Template:SpoilerHD :XuEn ::First of all, why did you change "solid" in my post to "dotted"? LOL, I was citing you there. I hope you didn't think I'm declaring a simple code block in such a manner. ::So you take DDTable, tone-down the DDTable-ness of it and make it mesh properly with the background on the custom Wikia layout? ::Look, I'm using MonoBook layout, because most Wikias out there(this one, sadly, included) have some artist-wannabe making them look like a shitty kindergarten drawing forcing the contributors to comply with his "vision"... ::MonoBook layout looks just like Wikipedia does. Wide and clear. I'm sure you used Wikipedia and won't argue it looks neat and clean. No fancy business. And there's nothing to adjust the elements to. Let's try some examples: class="DDTables" style="border:solid #252525; line-height:100%; " cellpadding="5" border="1" :: ::↑Doesn't this look like garbage? style="border:solid #252525; line-height:100%; " cellpadding="5" border="1" :: ::↑This looks exactly the same. Keep in mind, no class is defined this time. style="border:solid black; line-height:100%; " cellpadding="5" border="1" :: ::↑Again, looks the same. Take note of the color code. class="wikitable" :: ::↑Doesn't this look proper yet minimalistic? ::To clarify: take a look at what I see. ::I just peeked at the pages on this wikia in custom Wikia layout. I can't deal with it. (Why would '''anyone' prefer it..?) ::I'm genuinely dazzled after looking at it. It's damn near-unreadable. And I'm not talking about the black background — it's fine. ::I guess I'm getting too old for this. ::Erquint (talk) 09:12, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::P.S. Yeah, after looking at them logged out I can see the differences between all of them in the custom Wikia layout. ::Well, it's popular, it seems, or nobody just cares to set their preferences or even check if there are any. ::I like editing/contributing but I can't accommodate for custom Wikia layout look and feel and never switching to it. ::That's quite a dilemma. What should I do in the future..? :( ::Erquint (talk) 09:32, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::("First of all, why did you change "solid" in my post to "dotted") -- oops. Error. :::The custom style -it looks worse in some browsers - especially when the custom "old worlde" fonts load.. I didn't invent it so .. yeah - it can look awful. :::It looks like the Desiccated Herbs article is forcing the background color - why? I don't know.. It's easy to fix most of the issues, but not the white text on the header rows.http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/index.php?title=Desiccated_Herbs&diff=261767&oldid=206285 :::It looks like someone has been editing the pages and not taking into account that other people will be using different style sheets. :::It's possible that that problem has been introduced by the automated visual editor - I've seen similar stuff all over the wiki - my best guess is the visual editor introduces a lot of junk formatting.. :::I'd guess this problem occurs on 50% or more of the pages. :::In the short term the only solution I can think of is to switch to the standard wikia style sheet. :::A custom style sheet that uses white text on black or dark background would probably also be reasonable to look at as well. - :::Creating a customstyle white on black stylesheet would be easily - but I'm not sure how to get it as an option - not sure if possible. :::Summary - not sure if I can fix any of this - the truth is the whole site has been edited as if the custom layout is the only one - if you switch some is a mess. :::If you find how to get the wikia to use a custom style sheet I can help making a simple white on black or alternative (mostly its just a case of swapping "background" and "color" in the monobook.css file. :::I don't usually like or use white on black . I've just had to get used to it on this wiki.XuEn (talk) Stuff went down. Of all the people, you've been mentioned here. I had to edit his post as it visually blended with mine(no section header) and format it further because of perfectionism. Your language may not have been the most elegant but I support the notion. Fixing articles Hi, I noticed you were fixing some of the random things people were putting in like erroneous categories and such. Keep it up. I do want to add though that it is better to press "undo" on these edits instead of editing the page itself and removing the text. When you undo the previous change the edit log is also cleaned up. AeonsLegend (contact me) Wiki parser / table generator I've put my code up here: https://github.com/rcfox/DragonsDogmaWikiParser. I thought you might be interested in having it, as it should make tweaking the tables a bit more manageable. And any changes to an article would require re-running to reflect the changes. As for where the tables should go: I find it's much more convenient to have them on the category pages, since that's what all of the equipment pages link to. Having to find a similarly-named page after clicking to the category page is kind of annoying... It might make sense to put the tables in a separate template though. That you can easily leave a notice that the tables are auto-generated, and not having to worry about cutting and pasting around other content people put into the page. Rcfox (talk) 17:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. I just noticed there are some other tables eg Chest Clothing - annoyingly it's not obsolete as it has some vocation use and other info that isn't in the bigger table - so I just leave things as they are - they can coexist. :The template idea seems good (though I think templates can be a bit offputting to fresh editors) .. this wiki should be pretty much done by now anyway... :..what the wiki (in general) really needs is some sort of DataBase function so that it could autogenerate a lot of the boilerplate that many of the pages here have - eg when someone finds a new source of Alluvial Ore there are dozens of pages that need updating.. generally that work doesn't get done. :Anyway those tables are actually really useful to me - which is what matters :) XuEn (talk) 18:05, June 3, 2017 (UTC) So you just deleted my note on the Ocean's Bounty quest. I just want to know why you did that? Did you find my note incorrect? Because I'm almost positive it was correct. The only reason I felt the need to add it was because looking at the comments there was obviously a lot of confusion on the size of the fish. I had 3 Kept Large Fish that I had created which put me at 3 out of 10 on the quest. Suddenly, I was at 0 out of 10 and noticed it now said it required Kept Giant Fish. The only difference, as far as I could tell, was that I suddenly had one Giant Fish in my inventory. Ewb7456 (talk) 14:46, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Did you check it with a fresh character that has never had a Giant Fish? Because that is what I'm using. I will test it on another account and get back to you. Ewb7456 (talk) 15:41, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Tabber test Seems the tabber gallery thing is currently broken. Here's the sample code from http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tabber First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. Re: Tabber Hello XuEn, Will make the proper fixes to repair the issues. You should see it working properly in the next few days. Thanks for reporting the problem. Dragon's Dogma Admin 04:12, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Message hoy good fisher! im not sure how to properly communicate with you. I'm attempting to partially revive the dragon dogma chat on wiki. would love your help/presence. i dont know any of the users on wiki. :') ::tbh I've never used chat - I do most of my Dragon's Dogma talking on https://www.reddit.com/r/DragonsDogma/ (or in the past gamefaqs) XuEn (talk) Quests texts hey, just started adding in-game text for some quests, but i forgot to ask if those texts are even wanted and/or required in the first place .. cause some notice board quest articles do have them, others don't...? example A Hero's Worth example Dark Knights thx :) Tidras (talk) 22:50, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Forgery Costs i'm on ps3, using the Dark Arisen version, never had the original vanilla Dragon's Dogma. Oh no, so they again changed forgery costs for items now with the PC/Xbone/PS4 version? Or did you mean the change between original DD and DA version? Hm, I'd say use the latest, current version costs/value/forgery cost (i.e. Dark Arisen), but if there's indeed a difference between the Dark Arisen versions across all platforms, i'm stumped. ;D This note here http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Cat#Notes_2 also talks of Forgery Costs being 50 % more expensive as of DA. Tidras (talk) 23:50, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ok that must be it - I'll check the values on the PS4 version. Didn't realise they'd changed costs from DD to DA - I though it was just prices of a few things like ferrystones. 3 Star Bestiaries Hey XuEn, got yet another question, sorry.^^ Really not important, but i'm curious: The category page 3 Star Bestiaries says ''"This page compiles all enemies that have completed data for getting 3 Stars for their respective Bestiaries." Does ''"completed data" ''here stand for confirmed knowledge flags & enemy kill counts? If so, shouldn't there be way more enemies listed, since for the majority of enemies it's been found out how to get 3 stars? Or ... was there simply no time yet to add the stuff? :) Tidras (talk) 21:58, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :I don't really know.. :User:Zeus_OfThe_Aegis did most of the work entering the bestiary entries for DD monsters as I recall - and they created the category originally http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Category:3_Star_Bestiaries?oldid=208346 :I'm not really sure what the category was for -I'd guess it just got forgotten - eg Saurian is not listed, but it seems to have a full entry - it doesn't seem any less certain than the other pages.. :I think the Category:3 Star Bestiaries should list every creature which has an entry in the pawn bestiary status screen - this excludes some creatures like Giant Rat .. All the same I'm not sure if it has a point.. the page Bestiary covers everything. :tbh I was mostly ignoring it hoping someone else would finish the job - as I don't know what was intended for it .. XuEn (talk) 22:15, October 21, 2017 (UTC) : thx for your answer. Yeah, the Bestiary page already has all the data in one place and i guess it's as complete as it can be at this point...? Anyway, i'll just follow your lead and ignore it too. ^^ Tidras (talk) 02:14, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Boosts Strength + Boosts Magick Hey, would it make sense to also add BBI armor to the categories Boosts Strength and Boosts Magick? :) (For example Trophy Boots which boost Magick) Tidras (talk) 08:48, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :Yes ! XuEn (talk) And augments like Clout and Vehemence etc? :) Tidras (talk) 18:33, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense !XuEn (talk) greetings, arisen Just dropped by to say we appreciate your hard work, lol. The last time I was that active on a wiki was like half a decade ago, it got too stressful haha. Don't burn out, that's bad D: - Spinfx (talk) 02:09, October 29, 2017 (UTC) BBI chest/loot tables Hey. Do you remember why you chose to create a different kind of table style for Duskmoon Tower's loot? :) Examples change log Duskmoon as opposed to this table: change log Pilgrim's Gauntlet with Duskmoon's table, items have to be listed twice if they can be found both Pre- and Post-Daimon. That's not the case for most other BBI loot tables, items are just listed once and if sth. is found only Pre or Post, it's noted in a new line below. *Long story short, do you think it would make sense and maybe be less confusing to change the format of Duskmoon's table to the format other BBI loot tables have? (with 2 columns, titled "Chest" and "Loot") Also, there are many "verify" tags on Duskmoon's page, because as of this edit some items got listed for both Pre- and Post-Daimon and some verify tags were added that weren't there before (compare for example Chest 4 + 8 with the version before). hm --Tidras (talk) 03:24, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :yes absolutely there should be a consistent style. :I don't remember how I changed from one table format to another (looks embarrassed) .. I think I was trying to pick a presentation that was the best, and never got round to doing them all the same way. :tbh I'm still not keen on either way of presentation - both table styles look messy to me, and the original form http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Duskmoon_Tower?oldid=198730 has it's own problem - very long bullet list. :The other problem I had was that the map "is big" and when side by side the map isn't actually readable (too small) with the text (numbers too small) :I've no idea how all this looks on a phone either.. :If you can come up with a good way to present this it would be worth switching all the articles (there's only about 20 ?) :Currently I'm out of ideas. :I found another problem with the info was that some items weren't labelled either pre- or post- .. not sure if there is any commonality in loot between the two phases. :Please fix it though :) XuEn (talk) Ok, will do.^^ I'll think about how to present loot tables more neatly (neater?), but imo, the version on for example The Pilgrim's Gauntlet's page is fine? :) chest contents Pre- and Post-Daimon often are the same, with some exceptions, like BBG2 will be BBG3 in Post-Daimon and such. about the items not being labelled, the only way to be sure is probably to do some Pre- and Post-Daimon loot runs? Meh..^^ --Tidras (talk) 06:33, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Category "Magick Users" do enemies like Chimera or Wyrm count as Magick Users or is the category just for those with only magick attacks? :)